


[双神子][无名王者/葛温德林]血缘诅咒-Ⅰ

by Poria



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Incest, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poria/pseuds/Poria
Summary: 洛城八卦：震惊！乌薪王竟狠心强迫亲子不伦，意图拿孙女祭火
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dark Sun Gwyndolin
Kudos: 15





	[双神子][无名王者/葛温德林]血缘诅咒-Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> Attention  
> *极度雷，大量私设，我流OOC魂学预警  
> *NC17，incest，transgender，Mpreg(存疑)。禁止出警！
> 
> 为什么题目带个“Ⅰ”呢？因为计划还有个Ⅱ是讲双王子骨科的（doge

（上）

自长王子与幼王子表明拒绝传火伊始，洛斯里克开始流传起一个上古的故事，一个最开始仅仅被当作天方夜谭的离奇神话：神祇的子嗣之间拥有子嗣，神也好，人也罢，都是由同一支血缘衍传下来。

在神祇未曾迁都的时代，神都亚诺尔隆德仍处于罗德兰大陆，时任女主人名为蓓尔嘉，一位龙族后裔，成为了太阳王继妻，通晓古往今来一切秘法的罪业女神。关于她的下落的故事已在千百年口耳相传中佚散，其后裔也不过是现世人猜测的结果：葛温诸多子嗣中，幼子葛温德林与幼女幽儿希卡为蓓尔嘉的后裔。至于这样猜测的原因，是洛斯里克的人民听说暗月之神葛温德林拥有蛇的下半身，其妹亦有龙形体表。

而葛温王的长子与长女的体态则与弟妹们相差甚远，他们高大宏伟，光芒万丈，是曾受万千敬仰的太阳神裔。古时候，从神都归来的朝圣者声称亚诺尔隆德的宫殿里有三尊令人心生胆怯与敬畏的神像，葛温，与他的长子长女。洛斯里克的坊间常年传咏一条王室的秘闻，太阳王女葛温艾薇雅就是嫁临洛城而深居简出的王妃，而国王即是葛温时代的火神，出于某些原因，国王欧斯罗艾斯没有公诸于众。

这一故事的主角之一即是神族之中最为隐晦神秘的太阳长男。今时今日，无人知晓他的所在，甚至他的名字也已为人所遗忘。人们只知他昔日是猎龙战神，因为忤逆父神而被太阳王驱逐。长久以来，人类的平民并不知道详情，也无从猜测编撰，直到某位学识渊博的贤者从大书库里探索白龙希斯的智慧时，领悟了千年以前的事实：无名的太阳长男为他的孩子与家族决裂。

故事发生于太阳王葛温投身初火之前。那个时代里，初火已隐隐显露出衰败的迹象，而他尚未决心牺牲自我。无措的葛温王想起白龙希斯拥有超越古今的智慧，求助于斯。希斯告诉葛温王，若有两类灵魂结合，诞下的子嗣同时享有世间万物的祝福，在众神献上的经典里受洗，他将得到最纯正的灵魂，最强大的神力，施展制胜的奇迹。如果拿他的灵魂祀火，初火便能光复如初。

需要结合的灵魂，是身被太阳福祉的，罗德兰最光辉最勇武的灵魂，与沐浴月亮恩赐的，亚诺尔隆德最阴郁最虚幻的灵魂。

当希斯分享他的远古的智慧时，王殿上鸦雀无声，仆臣与骑士纷纷噤若寒蝉，不敢表态。众神皆明，希斯所指，意在太阳王的长子与次子。王亦沉默不语，深陷自己的思考之中。

伊时，太阳次子葛温德林仅受封暗月之神，尚未得到黯影太阳之称，时年堪逾百岁，尚未成年，其兄长也不过数百岁年纪。暗月神听闻希斯之谏，并未有任何抗拒推脱，一如既往地怯懦且服从着。他的兄长却不同意，可同父异母的亲兄弟最后还是在父神无声的威迫中结合，而后诞下一位拥有龙裔血统的女神。

然而后续并不像希斯和葛温冀望的那般。太阳长男和他的女儿双双不见了踪影，只有孱弱的暗月之神依旧留在亚诺尔隆德。太阳王葛温再无他法，只得亲身投火，奉献灵魂后作为乌薪王藏匿于世，等待活尸化的最终归宿。

贤者宵衣旰食，绞尽脑汁钻研却再无所获。至于那位女神的名字以及她的所在之处，皆与其父的音讯一起消逝在亚诺尔隆德的冰冷古堡，于伊鲁席尔的雾霭中隐弭。

这便是传入洛斯里克王宫，传入国王欧斯罗艾斯耳朵的神族故事的版本。

（下）

有人的地方就有故事，有故事就一定有不同的版本，以供不同人群满足不同需求。非常奇怪的是，不知道从何时何处开始传起一个颇为绮丽而悲情的版本，讲述的是二人两情相悦却不敌命运的捉弄的故事。这个版本十分戏剧性，但细节分明，让人不禁遐想或许这才是往事的荒靡真相。

很久很久以前，神族的幼子葛温德林崇拜并景仰他的父亲，他的长兄，他的长姊。母亲诞下幼妹后离开了神宫，父亲政务繁忙，长姊常年游走封地各国，维系父神的统治和权威。兄长偶尔外出征战，率部猎龙，相比之下居然是最常陪伴葛温德林的长辈。

葛温德林年幼时，但逢兄长居亚诺尔隆德，他最喜欢黏着兄长，央求他给自己讲故事，讲外面的世界，讲他作战的英勇神武。兄长有时会放声大笑着讲一些王宫外的趣闻，有时会以出人意料的轻柔的力度抚摸葛温德林的头顶或脊背，用温柔的眼神将弟弟沉浸在幸福和欢乐之中。

他一直被当做女孩培养。小时候尚不太明显，当葛温德林成长些许时，他在父亲和长姊的安排下换上洁白高雅的月光长裙，佩戴华贵雍容的金饰，把自己束缚在形状像项链和衣链的镣铐中，甚至戴上遮挡清俊面容的太阳形状的面冠和披肩的头纱，还被勒令随身携带暗月锡杖。他完全像是个阴柔的大家闺秀。

也是从那时起，兄长和他不再毫无距离。他永远忘不了那一次兄长回亚诺尔隆德，他新换了这身美丽的长裙想向兄长展示时，兄长看着他错愕凝滞的目光。葛温德林忽然明白了，并不可自制地害怕到颤抖。他和兄长不一样，他变得丑陋，虚弱，无能，而兄长不喜欢这样的弟弟，兄长有可能要疏远他甚至就此离去。

葛温德林的睡眠里不再出现关于兄长的预言，不再有一次次归来的亲昵与欢笑，将预言取而代之的是梦境，哥哥最终离他远去，不知所终。神明一旦做梦便是凶兆。他满心皆是恐惧，害怕这是梦，害怕有噩事降临，又害怕这不是梦，是终焉的预言。葛温德林鼓起勇气去找兄长，却再次面对年长者躲闪的目光和犹疑的神情。

他难过地哭了起来，身下所有小蛇都跟着发抖。他抽噎着，太阳面冠下流出清澈的神祇之泪，随即被兄长以指腹轻轻拭去。长男常年握枪的手满布厚茧，硬厚的茧擦在葛温德林滑嫩的脸颊上格外敏感。长男把弟弟拥抱入怀里，像幼时一样，拍着他的脊背哄慰他。

“我可以要你亲亲我吗，哥哥？对不起，我知道这很丢人，但是就一下。”葛温德林边抽泣边问。

无名王者短促地笑了一声，“你都快是成年男人了，还要撒娇吗？”

“那我不要做男性。”葛温德林知道他身上的长裙与外袍是什么意思，知道姐姐给他和幽儿希卡打扮并没有本质区别，但他还不清楚神祇的性别的意义，不清楚他将要面对的事。

他的兄长沉默片刻，对他说：“女性神祇的责任，往往比男性更多也更重。”

葛温德林说不出自己什么时候开始对兄长存在特别的情愫，也许就在那次兄长安慰他，给了他一个印在嘴唇上的吻的时候。他坚信如果自己没戴面冠，兄长只会将吻留在弟弟的额头。长久的亲密，依赖，和对失去兄长的可能性的恐惧，催生出可谓畸形的不伦的情感。

可是爱又有什么错呢？爱是纯洁无暇的，是无辜美好的。每次看到兄长战斗归来，意气风发，左手提着龙族的巨大头颅，右手剑枪溅满干涸的血时，他总有种幸福又难过的心情。上一秒还在为兄长平安归来而心怀感恩，看着英俊魁梧，与自己有天壤之别的兄长而满溢爱慕之情，但是想起羸弱黯淡的自己，下一秒不禁自惭形愧。不要说漫天星辰，纵然是太阳与兄长相比，恐怕也要相形见绌。而他，身为太阳次子，却生来与暗月相勾连，在太阳神族里不伦不类，越发孤僻而不讨父神心喜。

他多么羡慕翁斯坦啊！能离开王宫，欣赏亚诺尔隆德以外的世界，和兄长并肩作战，在荒芜的天际与兄长一同沐浴龙血，享受把生命托付于彼此的信任。而他，弱小的他不配与英俊伟岸的兄长站在一起，无论出于什么身份，什么理由。他将羡慕埋在心底最深处，对翁斯坦点头微笑，只因他是亚诺尔隆德最出色的猎龙骑士之一，是兄长最得力的部下。

但纵使是弱小无能的自己，兄长也如太阳般光明地照耀着，温暖着。葛温德林赞美太阳，更倾心于兄长。他享有独一份的来自兄长的温柔，将回忆梳理后珍藏，编入他的魂灵，然后无可奈何地接受兄长的躲避疏离。

△△△

这种情况一直持续到听闻白龙希斯的建议，一个匪夷所思却在情理之中的，罔顾伦理的建议。葛温德林并未心喜或痛苦，连他自己也对自己的反应感到意外，像极了他与王女的一次沉默对谈。葛温艾薇雅曾在睡梦里见到火之世代的终章，初火消褪，世界被无边暗夜与深渊鲸吞。当长姊向幼弟吐露这一结局时，亲缘相连的两张面容俱是平静镇定。他们并不清楚那一日到来的时间，亦不明晰世代末日的场景，却都已有预感，不对无可避免的厄运做出任何表现，也不在注定的命运上浪费神族为数不多的感情。他们对末世已有觉悟。

葛温德林对父神葛温的安排已有觉悟。这是与他和兄长的想法，他们的心愿，他们的好恶，都毫无关系的安排。一切仅是为了延续火之世代，既如此又有什么可欢悦？又有什么可悲哀？

他于是平静地接受了安排。除了在兄长身侧之时，他从来都像一个精致的洋娃娃，任凭姊妹梳妆打扮，摆弄成她们想要的模样，又像一个提线木偶，被父神太阳王颐指而操控着。他已经接受了身为黯淡孱弱的太阳次子的命运，甚至对于被命令戴上化生戒指也无动于衷地顺从照做。他告诉自己，这一切都是为了追随父亲与兄长，虽然远远不及长辈们的光荣宏大，只能以一己尽绵薄之力。

神都开始筹办婚礼。举目望去，只见铺天盖地的白玫瑰与金百合。亚诺尔隆德虽然宏伟磅礴，却鲜少见到美丽的花朵。此刻香根鸢尾的芬芳浸染整座神宫，却毫无幸福洋溢。亚诺尔隆德的每一位银骑士，每一个仆从，都步履匆匆执行各自的任务。没有人欢笑，没有人衷心祝福这场虚伪而利益至上的乱伦的婚姻，也没有人为神子悲伤啜泪，没有人忧心于太阳神裔的未来。所有人都是听命传火的机器，包括暗月之神葛温德林。

太阳长男是个例外，他与父神葛温终日争执。葛温几近暴怒，以前神子从未顶撞王命。如非葛温需要长子，可能已经将忤逆不道的长子驱逐出亚诺尔隆德。讽刺的是，亚诺尔隆德被认作神之都城，是世界繁华且高贵的中心，而今整座神都上下，只有神长子一人坚持伦理道德的观念，却被生父兼神域统治者批驳。道德在此时此地所起的唯一作用就是促使葛温下令严锁神族兄弟相婚合的消息，暂时隔绝亚诺尔隆德与外界的联系。数十年，上百年，于神明而言不过白驹过隙，徒增神都的神秘感。

太阳长男的手下，所有的猎龙骑士，以及队首翁斯坦，全部沉默无言。既无劝诫，也无安慰，没有一个人能对这件事做出什么反应，他们沉默的像是根本不存在这场婚礼，不存在哥哥与弟弟为了责任和义务被强迫。他们无用的舌头下，压着什么样的话语？他们内心深处，有怎样的想法？

婚礼仪式在新郎的咒骂中进行，在场举行仪式的所有神明，包括新郎与新娘，都将受到命运的诅咒，这是对扰乱伦理的天罚。只是在巩固初火这一诱惑面前，没有几个人能恪守原则。

美丽娇小的新娘头一次不敢靠近兄长，那即将成为伴偶的亲人。他因兄长的愤怒而心碎。若以神格计年，葛温德林甚至还未成年，他的道德观还没有被塑造成完整成熟的模样，单纯以为兄长的怒火是出于对他的厌恶。长久的疏离已经让他不再敢奢望，此时兄长的怒火更是击破了承载幼时美好回忆的梦幻泡沫。他的灵魂逐渐褪变为无力的苍白色。

新郎新娘被推搡，被牵引，最终来到一个专为他二人设立的所谓婚房，这里挤满了鲜花与炫彩夺目的珠宝和金饰，没有丝毫退让或妥协的余地。众人像潮水般一哄退去，只留下婚礼的两位主角，血脉相连的兄弟。

葛温德林面对暴怒的兄长感到恐惧，同时手足无措，他不确定接下来他和哥哥会做什么。如果现在朝父神期待的方向发展，他与兄长理应相拥相吻，同万千生灵一样顺应本能，延续后裔。但现在哥哥或许会将怒气发泄在他身上，用雷电的奇迹责打他泄愤，而他无力躲避，他甚至连一个奇迹都不会使用。

夜色渐沉，室内一片静寂，门外的嘈杂也渐渐远去，他们被施法术放置在孤立的空间里。房顶高高的穹窿绘着太阳王与长男和王女的英姿，壁画中的太阳光芒四射，真正的阳光却连一缕也不存在。室内的光明由一排排高烧的白烛和神的光明维持，令人安心。葛温德林恐惧之心逐渐平息，他的心重新被隐晦的爱慕与羞怯占据。他的神力使视野不受面冠遮阻，在咫尺之寸观察兄长的神态。兄长也已冷静下来，平淡的面容看不出内心所想。

于是葛温德林问，我们之后应该做什么，兄长？他知道他们“应该”做什么，但不知道兄长想做什么，他只知道兄长不愿与他相合。

无名坐近弟弟，给了他一个深深的拥抱，没有任何话，也没有其它举止。

“王兄？”葛温德林疑惑了。他的兄长既没有发怒，也没有与他亲昵，在拥抱他良久之后远离他，坐在床的另一侧。

葛温德林低头，无聊地转动戒指，今天没有锡杖供他抓握。他左手无名指被赠与一枚婚戒，但据太阳王的命令，总有一日这枚婚戒会被摘下。他右手食指戴着化生戒指，为了早作准备适应不同的身体构造，他已经戴了近一年。

没有人睡去，他们在黎明时分一起迎接曙光。只不过这一次的阳光洒在葛温德林的面容上，背对而坐的王兄面对黑暗。

强大的太阳王神感知到安排失败，第二天就把幺子传唤。匪夷所思的是，葛温居然认为这是幺子的失误。他为孩子详细检查了化生戒指，确保它功能正常，再对葛温德林三番训诫，勒令他务必达成使命。

长久以来，亚诺尔隆德无人能违抗太阳王的神令，即使是他一直信赖倚重的亲生儿子。无名王者想要逃离这个房间，甚至逃离满是禁锢的故乡，可他现在还做不到。葛温强大的神力和十足的警惕迫使他被锁在这个与王弟共享的房间，现在任何人的任何进出都要得到太阳王的面允。葛温德林面见父神完毕，带着仆伇备好的餐食回到兄长身畔。他们一同进食一同午睡，一如往昔，除了一道隐形的屏障使二人之间生出隔阂。虽然没有言语，葛温德林却解读了气氛，于是陪兄长一起沉默，沉默得仿佛二人天生缺陷。

抛开暗月之神的巨大头衔，葛温德林只是一个有命必从的乖孩子。这一晚，他褪下所有衣衫，将长裙和内衬在床头叠放整齐，然后从背面轻搂住无名之王。他膝弯下的小蛇用鳞片蹭弄无名的脚腕，吐着信子发出嘶嘶声。与昨夜不同，此刻葛温德林没有小鹿乱撞的心跳，没有咽喉被扼住的窒息感，他对兄长依旧爱慕憧憬，但那种无法自控的臆想已不存在。

无名之王捏住某条小蛇，阻止它钻进裤腿贴上自己的皮肤。太阳长男居然也会生出害怕的心情，他在害怕什么？害怕理智战胜不了心底的冲动与渴望吗？

违背伦常的苦果是可怕的，王兄这样告诉王弟，神明也会因诅咒失去灵魂，据智慧的白龙希斯所言，他们都可能变成没有神智的活尸，毫无目的地游走于某处，甚至连故乡所在也遗忘干净。

葛温德林也知道，这可能是家族内所有人的结局。而在初火熄灭的深海时代，他们还是会变成伊类模样。“如果银币正反同为头像，吾愿意掷币一试。”葛温德林光洁纤细的手臂环上兄长的腰，找寻纽扣。

王兄握住弟弟纤细的手，难过地叹气：“葛温德林，你真的有这样的准备吗？丧失为神的贞洁与高贵，将自己全身心无私奉献给世界？”

这是许久以来兄长难得的主动，葛温德林双颊发红，声音柔软：“吾的贞洁是献给您的，吾的兄长。”他凑近兄长，想要索求一个轻吻，试探性的动作却被太阳长男躲开。长男握住葛温德林的双手，用力极重，葛温德林的肌肤被捏得失去血色，手骨痛得连心，他没了力气，扑倒在王兄怀里，仰看的视线中出现兄长纠结痛苦的神情。

“不是献给我，亦不是献给世界。牺牲血脉，失去道德与神智，以这巨大的代价换取火的延续，巩固父亲神威与统治。父亲之所以极度渴望延续世界的火，是因为他留恋人间的神权。”

葛温德林微微张嘴，吃惊得说不出话。半晌，他垂下头道：“父亲从未告诉我这些……但是，延续初火的确有益于生民。无论如何，兄长，请与吾一起完成父亲的命令。”

他从未见过兄长露出痛苦与愤恨的神情，此时兄长如炬的目光却将他狠狠钉住：“你还不明白吗，葛温德林？那该死的受诅咒的初火不是最终目的，父亲宁愿牺牲后裔，败坏伦理，也要巩固他的王国！父亲的目的是要你生育一个祭品，然后拿去祭祀初火，照亮世界，让所有人跪拜在他面前。至于这个孩子，他不是一个神祇，不是一个生命，仅仅是一个牺牲。可他确确实实是一个孩子，我的孩子，也是你的孩子！”

在这里，即使是神明也会无措和绝望。葛温德林愣了十数秒，无力地瘫倒在床，浑身颤抖，他的小蛇们发出有气无力的嘶声，听起来连喘气都耗尽了全身的力气。“任务”二字，在他脑海里变成一个灵动的跳跃着的小小灵魂，注入一个可爱，稚嫩却脆弱的肉体里，发出呜呜的哭声，和咿咿的叫喊呼唤着母亲。他有种哭泣的冲动，却已经没有力气流出哪怕一滴眼泪。此时此刻，他才觉醒潜在的“妻子”和“母亲”的角色，忧兄长之忧，痛亲子之痛。而这感情是多么的鲜活，多么的刺骨。他内心充斥惊慌，恐惧，愤怒，厌恶，悲恸，在极短的时间内描摹一位神所能有的全部负面情绪，它们都回到了这具躯壳里。那是他第一次展露绝望中的人性，他的灵魂之白色迸发出阳光的鲜艳浓烈。

无名沉默地坐在床沿，葛温德林也一句话都说不出，倚在兄长身侧无声哭泣。

于是在第二夜，新婚夫妇也没有完成缔结的使命。全能的太阳王葛温洞察此事，第三日，他阴沉着向长子发出最后的逼迫，如果第三夜还不能顺利进行，他将考虑其他方法，比如把长子送出罗德兰去往远东，那么罗德兰大地上最光辉英勇的灵魂将是葛温本人，葛温会作为父神命令葛温德林为自己诞下拥有强大灵魂的后代，以祭祀初火，尽管从道德角度看回交是极度可耻可悲的行为。

“这是身为神祇的责任，也是身为我的儿子的使命。”葛温的命令不带一丝犹豫。无名的拳头在颤抖，这是何等可怕无情的，泯灭人性的决定？世间除了葛温，还有哪个父亲会如此狠心，如此妄悖伦常？

无名王者无法拯救弟弟，也无法拯救自己。他不能在亚诺尔隆德背叛父亲，葛温德林更做不到。当他回到房间，发现亲爱的弟弟躺倒在床，没有动静。太阳长男迅速上前查看情况，担忧和慌张麻痹了他的感知，当他摇醒幼弟才注意到房间内甜馥清香的酒味。

亚诺尔隆德长期禁酒，仅在特殊节日放开禁令，通常是建都百年庆典或初火大祭。但以往无论什么时候，未成年的葛温德林是不会饮酒的。某种程度上，酒精是邪恶颓靡的代表，格外刺激神族的欲念，使他们或欢笑或痛哭，神志不清地越过各种界线。正因此，葛温十分提防这种人类生产的消遣，把神都维护在拒绝酒精的羽翼下。

不难想象，不情愿的葛温德林被身负太阳王命的侍从灌下三两杯酒浆后，是如何逐渐忘记痛苦与悲哀，在从头到心的麻痹中攀腾上云峰的幻觉，只保留着最原始的感情。生育后代，祭祀初火，这些统统与他无关了。

这真是一个十分精妙，十分完美的借口。

△△△

葛温德林在一片迷蒙中看到兄长的虚影皱着眉满是心忧。他不愿兄长有骄傲和温柔以外的神情，于是用嘴唇抚平兄长眉头的皱纹。他眩晕地摘下王冠，露出清俊的眉眼。长男已经很久没见到王弟除去面冠的模样了，葛温德林成长得更加姣好美艳，凭这副面容已经分辨不清他的性别。

无名王者惊叹于弟弟的容貌，同时为他感到难过与无奈。他摘下葛温德林的化生戒指，葛温德林的五官没有任何变化，在洁白披袍与半透明纱笼下的身材也没有，他无法比现在更娇小了。

“哥哥？”葛温德林红得异常的脸笑得甜且痴，眼神黏着无名王者，幼弟对兄长的爱慕和少年对心上人的憧憬杂糅在一起，从心田扑簌簌往外溢出，连自卑都顾不及了。

“葛温德林，长久以来，我对你刻意的回避不是因为他物，正是因为我害怕无法自持。我时刻提醒自己，你是我的王弟，我的亲人，一旦陷入泥淖，伟大光明的太阳不再照射我们，我们都将面对失去神格和人性的冰冷寒夜。”

“兄长不是因为厌恶吾吗？吾就是这样丑陋，令人生厌。”葛温德林眨眨眼睛说。

“怎么会，你很美丽，和其他姊妹一样美丽，你更有你的独特之处。”长男摸了摸弟弟的脸，发现他体温高的吓人。葛温德林因为龙裔蛇身的缘故，本该变温而冰凉，此刻却比长男还要火热。他双手环抱住哥哥的脖颈，向最亲近的人献上清纯的吻，一下一下啄在长男的脸颊，鼻尖，嘴角。葛温德林醉得找不准哥哥的唇心，胡乱地亲，直到哥哥掌握主动权回亲葛温德林，轻咬住他的嘴唇啮咬厮磨。长男吸吮他的下唇，把他的嘴唇舔吻得又红又肿，然后伸了舌头进去，细舔过葛温德林两排贝齿和敏感的上颚，与弟弟的舌尖纠缠扭绕，香甜的白葡萄汁气味由此沾染给王兄。奇异的是，只饮烈酒的长男一点也不排斥这股清甜的果香酒味。

长男的酒量很好，但他还是醉了。在天旋地转的世界里二人醉倒在床上，跌出一个深陷的凹坑。床帘的挂钩恰好被震开，他们就此与外界隔绝。在这里，无论做什么都不会为人所睹，也不会为外界所知。王兄尝试触摸王弟，发现王弟的裙裳下翘起一处，他身下亦然。二人都被深深相吻吊起了情欲。

他把弟弟繁复的衣饰脱去。那些环佩作响的金饰扭拧打结，却无人顾及，和早已摘落的王冠一起被掷于地上，再无响动。二人的衣衫褪了一地，为婚礼特意改造过的月光长袍和圣洁长裙打着褶，被长男的婚服覆盖了一半，掉落在二人的神履旁。

衣服静了，床帘却在窸窣作响，长男由上到下吻遍身下人每一寸肌肤。葛温德林眼角和耳垂烧起前所未见的红晕，抿着嘴尽力克制呻吟，尽管在长男听来弟弟的努力毫无用处。葛温德林的耳后，颈侧，锁骨窝，全部烙上了兄长的标记，红痕一路向下延伸到胸前，长男吮吸胸前两点，用手拨弄挑逗，像有只小动物在乳首处来回迅速爬动，惹得葛温德林夹紧双腿。

兄长分开王弟的双腿，脱掉内裤，没有迟疑将膝盖顶入两腿间，使他的腿张开角度更大。葛温德林膝下的小蛇们纷纷缠上兄长的大腿和膝弯，像是要拒绝他接下来的行为，又似欲拒还迎，缠住他不让他离去。

长男握住葛温德林细嫩精致的男器，那里已经涨得粉嫩，带有一层水光。长男就着葛温德林往外滴出的涓涓露滴来回撸动，片刻间葛温德林就浑身颤抖，喘气变得急促。

“哥哥……”葛温德林暗咬银牙，却不阻止兄长的动作，一声叠一声地呼喊。长男吻住他，吃下葛温德林所有的期待与心愿。

“吾、吾要……哥哥不——”葛温德林话语戛然而止，只听到套弄的水声由激烈逐渐平缓。

无名看着手上流淌着的粘稠的白液，将浓稠涂抹在弟弟的蛇头，不时再为弟弟抚弄一下。葛温德林早已被刺激得浑身打颤，捂着脸轻声呜咽。

太阳长男拿起床头的化生戒指，盯着看了片刻，又看喘息不已的葛温德林，最终还是将戒指戴在弟弟右手食指。

难以想象，戴上化生戒指后，他贫瘠的土地也能涌出甘美的泉水，瘦小的骨架却能承担起父亲或兄长都无法承担的生命之重。那是孕养和哺育一个新生生命的责任，身为神族的葛温德林比一般平民更有义务去完成这件事。如果这便是家族和世界赋予他的期望，他别无选择。

他仍在搏动的男器化作零星光点消失不见，腿间破开一条缝隙，依旧娇小幼嫩。原本过于平坦的胸膛也稍见波幅，并没有太大变化，被舔吸过的乳首仍呈现出梅子的艳红色，发出无声引诱。

葛温德林来不及在喘息间夹一句对王兄的呼唤，就已经被王兄吻住双唇，咽下兄长渡来的空气和口津。长男试探性拨弄弟弟的蜜豆，尚处于敏感状态的葛温德林立刻带起哭腔发出无意识的呜呜声，更加刺激他的兄长。长男从不知自己对王弟在保护欲以外还存有破坏欲，只能怪弟弟那颗嫩豆实在太敏感，只几下就硬挺发红，小缝里淌出流不尽的清液，止不住哭喊。

长男把热硬如铁的性器送进穴里，被内里的嫩肉裹夹逼仄，像在一个潮湿温暖的地下溶洞行走。钟乳石锥滴滴答答往下漏水，淹没脚背，把他整个人浸泡。他摸着墙壁前行，步伐愈见快速，葛温德林又是一阵猛颤。哥哥的阴茎对于他娇小的身材过于巨大，雌穴被撑到饱满，扩成圆弧，可即使如此，体内的性器仍在不断胀大，不知疲倦地攫取每一寸空间。

和葛温德林过于秀气的男器相比，王兄的那根就像他惯持的铁铸长枪一样又粗又长，不知疲倦，使这场交媾看不到终结。被阳光长枪贯穿的葛温德林在模糊不清的流动的意识里哭得打嗝，蛇足缠不住兄长的腰腹，散躺在两侧被兄长的动作带得一抽一抽地动。它们想四散爬走，却因为下身连着主人的膝盖而被自己的肉体上了镣锁。

长男掀起弟弟的双腿，让葛温德林抱住膝弯，方便更深入更猛烈的交合。小蛇们被顶得一下一下撞在葛温德林的头上身上，而在这样猛烈的攻势下葛温德林终于清醒些许，从酒醉的混乱里意识到自己正在与兄长媾合。这一角度他能看到兄长的性器正在他化生出的花穴里抽插，交合处打出淡色的泡沫，溅到大腿根部甚至溅到他膝弯处的手臂。

他想起兄长昨夜的言语，下意识想往后退缩并把那根巨硕的性器吐出来，但它实在太大了，兄长来回挺动的同时葛温德林根本没力气退出它，况且这个姿势根本无法远离压在身上的兄长，他像一座山遮蔽日月。长男觉察葛温德林的退意，父神葛温的威胁霎时回荡于脑海，下定决心完成这场阴暗不伦的交配。花穴被性器带出一股又一股的爱液，早已流淌得沾湿了床榻，长男将手伸到二人交合的缝隙，揉拨葛温德林的小豆，身下登时没了扭拧退避的动作，只顾得上打颤和淫叫，把幅度传递给身上的王兄，激起一阵共鸣。

葛温德林不是故意孟浪，于他而言甚至不能称为淫，因为他只是无力抵抗天性与本性，匍匐在情欲下犹如跪拜父神一般敬畏而自觉卑微。他清纯无暇如一块羊脂白玉，发出最淫荡的声音也只能更彰显他最天真。

长男忽然发力捞起葛温德林，弟弟来不及惊呼就扑进了兄长的怀抱。身材魁梧的兄长把娇小的幼弟彻底圈在怀中，他们身下仍紧紧相连，无名王者抱起弟弟上下耸动，用性器把葛温德林顶高，再拽住他下落，他们像在玩一个竖直的对抗引力的游戏，可惜葛温德林并不喜欢娱乐。他上一秒被带上云端，下一秒又落回兄长的禁锢臂弯，说不出哪里更美妙。

“兄长，啊，嗯……”葛温德林难耐蹙眉，听起来又要哭了，“你的…能不能缩小一点再慢一点，太深了，好痒……”

无名王者无法控制性器大小，可关于可控项他完全按反向去做，葛温德林请求他慢，他就再加快肏他的速度，葛温德林叫喊他进入得过于深，他就再往里探索，直到抵在弟弟的子宫口，戳弄那里嫩滑无比的内壁。长男与葛温德林错开上下的频率，二人的肉体更猛烈地撞击，葛温德林在引力和兄长性器劈开穴道进出的情况下尖叫着潮吹。

“什么！什么……呜呜……哥哥，对不起，对不起……吾……对不起……”可怜无知的弟弟以为自己被兄长肏到失禁了，呜呜啊啊地，边哭边和兄长道歉。他大幅度痉挛地贴靠在无名王者的肩上，极速倒气，臀部薄薄的肌肉不听使唤抖簌，大腿拼命打摆子，连小蛇们都剧烈颤动起来。

太阳长男被弟弟喷涌的液体包裹，愈发难以自制，动作地更凶猛。葛温德林再也无力反应，长男已经趋于失控，他快要把弟弟干坏了，他忍不住，这是他乖巧可爱的弟弟，独一无二的弟弟，是自己愿意用性命保护的，是只属于自己的。

他把葛温德林放倒，弟弟眼中的哥哥和在战场上一样勇猛，他即是天神的代表。太阳变得火红，他令它将大地炙烤，将海水蒸发到只余烟气。猛烈的冲击就像带去灾难和史诗的古彗星群，飞越亿万年的世代，撞击在洁白的乳海里，把薄暮的天空烧出斑斓七彩。

“葛温德林，我爱你，我爱你！我后悔没有早点告诉你，可是，我更情愿永远不告诉你！”无名之王终于说出了他的台词，所有聚光灯打在剧院舞台上这个主演的身上，不存在的观众忘记鼓掌，无声品味这荒诞的，充满戏剧性的，为道德所不耻的，于内心压抑百年的剖白。

葛温德林惊诧于兄长竟早有与自己同样的情感，更惊诧于兄长此刻似乎哭了。他眼底一层水光看的不是很清楚，从来勇武无畏的天神也会哭泣吗？是因为难过，恐惧，激动，亦或是解脱了精神枷锁的欢喜？

精液，涎液与爱液消耗不尽葛温德林的水分和感情，他留下两行苦中带甜的泪水。

“我也是，兄长，我也是。”喜悦，痛苦，哀伤，无奈，葛温德林的泪水在所有情感的染缸里滚过一遍。就在这一瞬间，神的力量涌回身体，他触碰兄长的胸膛，感受到兄长和他同频率跃动的心跳。

最深处的穴肉感受到一阵滚烫，那是太阳神裔的精液喷涌而出，带着如骄阳般火热的温度。葛温德林屏住呼吸感受这浓烈而持久的灌洗，像过了一个世纪，又像只有一分钟，他的生命和世界被定格在永恒的此刻，视野里只有喘息的兄长，而时间失去意义。

“兄长，这是在做什么？”长男没有继续抽动，也没有拔出性器，而是用手托住葛温德林的腰和臀，将他的核心抬离床面。

“助孕。”

一瞬间，抛却的一切问题和现实通通担回他们肩上，就像今天光明耀眼的日光不能作为太阳日渐黯淡的反证。爱与心意相通并不是治愈任何病症的良药，他们平息激情与澎湃的心情，在无声静谧中结束交媾，完成这个婚礼的使命。

△△△

受孕是葛温德林目前唯一的任务，而神的婚姻总是很有效率。他在与兄长交合的那一夜后逐渐感到体内有异样力量在周身流窜，从四肢百骸往体外延伸，汲取外界哺养，这种感觉持续了数月，直到他下腹隆起。平坦瘦弱的身躯被幼小生命顶出愈渐明显的圆弧，蛇足逐渐难以承受母子二人共同的重量，葛温德林遂无法久立。兄长不敢抱王弟在怀，他现在对葛温德林但凡多一分力，都有可能弄伤他和他体内被众神期待着的祭品。

已结为夫妻的兄弟现在可以堂而皇之地亲昵，却各怀心事，甚至郁郁不安。葛温德林在睡眠中预见孩子，她是一个女孩，拟龙的竖瞳和附着在脸侧的鳞片昭显龙之血脉。她拥有颜色特别的虹膜，不同于葛温神族中其他任何成员，或许是因为她的血缘符合希斯所说的，她是无可挑剔的极上祭品。葛温德林想呼唤一声吾的孩子，却被人扼住咽喉，如论如何也挣脱不开，被拎提着脖子缺氧到窒息，最后在一片心悸中惊醒。

随着孕期深入，他沾染嗜睡的特性就更明显，后来几乎可以终日陷于昏死状态。许久不曾进食的葛温德林只能吸收兄长的灵魂作为供给的替代品。太阳长男每日剜开胸膛，心甘情愿地将炽热的灵魂输送到弟弟身体内，在供养母子之后自我愈合躯体。太阳王葛温默许了长子的行径，不去理会这一行为的后果。毕竟与长子不知几百几千年后浑浑噩噩的结局相比，无火的黑暗世界是众神更不能忍受的。

汲取兄长灵魂的葛温德林在沉睡中孕育龙卵。幼儿身躯逐渐成长，他的肚皮被撑到极限后开始出现裂纹，长姊称赞之为母体的妊娠勋章。那纹路像一条条暗色的雷电贯彻整个下腹，无可磨灭，即便丈夫为了使弟弟兼妻子的肌肤恢复如无瑕白璧而每日小心仔细地擦棕榈油。他并非嫌弃身怀瑕疵的孕弟，只是痛心于温顺者因温顺饱受磨难，而野心家因野心肆意妄为。他时常看到弟弟于睡眠中苦皱眉头，他一定因为体内的孩子而痛苦着。

龙卵在葛温德林体内孵化，破壳，而破碎的蛋壳逐渐生出脐带与母体相连，孩子终于演化为胎生。时间的流动格外粘滞，长男无法计算孩子诞生的日期，但他记得那段时间太阳短暂迸发出极耀眼的光晕，夜间的天空有明绿色和紫红色的缎状霞光，连拖曳长尾的彗星也有七色的光环围绕。弟弟依旧昏睡，分娩这一妊娠的可怖阶段却进行得出乎意料的顺利，仿佛婴提吸尽了营养而把母体消耗殆净，自己充满活力足以金蝉脱壳。母亲如褪下的陈壳一般黯淡失色，发出一股陈腐和死亡的气息。他颧骨下的阴影像雕刻大师的手笔，竟然比他睫毛和鼻子的阴影更明显。原本粉嫩的嘴唇因过度失血比肤色还苍白，遍布裂纹，干燥起皮不再水润。葛温德林的身体甚至没有呼吸起伏，只有探他鼻下才能感受到他依旧在微弱而断续地呼吸着。

长男是第一个抱住孩子的人，他握着孩子松松攥着的拳头，看着这个不哭闹的新生儿睁开她的眼睛，盯着眼前的陌生人，那是像龙或蛇一样的细长的竖瞳。这双眼睛可曾经由母亲的血肉而预见未来的命运？

身泽古老龙族和神裔的双重血缘，她拥有强大的神力和脆弱的身躯。葛温心满意足离去，这个祭品是祀火的不二人选。众神追随葛温身影纷纷离开，只有孩子的父亲依旧守护母子，半刻不曾离开。

△△△

直到孩子懂得用哭闹和欢笑表达感情和欲望，葛温德林才从昏睡中逐渐转醒，他的意识尚滞留于梦中孩子的空白画布上，然后首先看到面前站着的无名之王，以及兄长身旁的一张婴儿床。无名之王比原先憔悴了些许，像太久没好好休息过。葛温德林吃力坐起，探头看向小床，他的孩子在状如金丝雀笼的小床内眨着圆圆的大眼睛，左右滴溜溜地转，看见他就咯咯笑起来。神的意志已经告诉她，看向自己的这个虚弱瘦小的人就是她的妈妈。

“她叫什么名字，兄长？”

无名王者暼了一眼襁褓，五味杂陈：“她没有名字，父亲不允许众人给祭品取名字。”的确，名字会增加麻烦的格外的感情和道德心。

葛温德林没有生气，毫无犹豫接受他人安排，一如往昔。不过随即他低头浅笑，说：“画家。请叫她画家，如有可能的话。”那是梦里这个孩子最终要做的事。她被困在一座狭小的建筑内，可能转移到过任意一个阁楼或名为保护屋的监狱里。

“画家。”无名王者重复着这个称谓，他抑制不住心底的欣慰和悲哀，背过身无声拭去眼泪。片刻后，他问：“在等待你醒来的时期内，我想了很多。我要去探索传火以外的道路，比如模仿古龙在黑暗下的生存。葛温德林，你是否向往外界？如是，与我和我们的女儿一起离去。”他受够了父神葛温的威压逼迫，他要带着妻儿一起逃离血缘的囚禁。

香根鸢尾长出新生嫩枝，每一片花萼都在神迹照耀下托生。葛温德林眼睛亮了一瞬，不假思索地说：“是的，吾向往外界，吾愿意与兄长您共同离开。”但他像是突然被雷电击中，一瞬的愣怔后垂下头颅，像被攀藤最终温柔绞杀时枯黄萎蔫的枝叶。他低落难过道，“但是，现在已经不可能了。”

无名之王绝不愿意葛温以新生女神饲火，这种厌恶和对女儿的保护欲促使他宁愿割断与故乡亚诺尔隆德的牵绊。他心无畏惧，如果保护心爱的人和弱小的人也是一种罪责，便请罪业女神依刑律度量他的罪孽吧。“你对王城产生了留恋之情吗？或是心被未知的恐惧填满，不敢迈步前行？”

葛温德林摇头，“兄长，是因为这个孩子。”他从王兄手中接过婴儿，无师自通地抱住她轻轻摇晃，孩子发出咿咿的声音，“她过于年幼弱小，怎能经受王城外的风吹雪落，日晒雨淋？”

无名王者无法保证荒原的环境能使女儿茁壮健康，他在静默中思索，而葛温德林轻柔地爱抚婴儿稚嫩红润的脸颊。乖巧的小孩子一如她的母亲惹人怜惜，同时让人不禁为她的命运和诞生的意义堕泪。宏伟强大的亚诺尔隆德是她的故乡，却不是她的归所，幼嫩的灵魂将栖息于何处？

许久，无名之王试着开口：“我知道一处地方，或可保全她的性命，避开太阳王的眼目。”

这一处世外洞天要追溯到数百年前。当时蓓尔嘉尚在神宫，葛温德林的妹妹们还未出生，葛温曾与无鳞的白龙希斯珠胎暗结，希斯诞下一女。希斯不在意子嗣，而葛温为防止神后得知此事，便将那个私生的半龙女藏进蓓尔嘉的画中世界，只因画中世界虽属于神后，但所处偏僻且无甚用处，蓓尔嘉几乎没进入过画中世界，也许久不曾提及，大约已经忘却了这一神器。光耀万丈的太阳王在隐秘的阴暗中把私生女藏入妻子的私有物品，从未被妻子察觉。太阳长男无意间窥得父亲将半龙女送入画中世界的那一幕，从此得知为君者恣意用情的本质，因厌恶这种特性而逐渐与父神不再亲密。

直到神后蓓尔嘉离去，葛温没有将那个私生女放出来，也从未在公开场合提及。再逾百余年，他甚至许久不曾靠近画中世界，大抵同蓓尔嘉一样忘却。或许画中世界总会暗示其主人遗忘自身，由此静静地与世隔绝。

“将女儿藏入画中世界，应该是把她留在神都的最安全的选择。”无名之王说道。

“或许这的确是她的归宿，预见里她是画家，所以入住画中世界……又或许是因为她终将进入画中世界，所以才会体现为一个画家。”葛温德林为神的预见而感恩，点点头，却不认为这是万全之策。“但毕竟身在亚诺尔隆德，还是有被父亲察觉的可能。小画家一旦落入父亲手中……”他话语说不下去，恼悔自己曾经竟然麻木同意父神去奉献孩子。

“那么我们作饵，最后照顾她一程。我们藏好她之后离开这里，让仆从向葛温禀报我们和孩子均不见踪迹，大家应该会想当然以为孩子被我们带离亚诺尔隆德。父亲会震怒，派人四处搜捕我们，再无精力分心想起画中世界。”

这个计划多么诱人心动，葛温德林几欲答应，首肯的言语到了嘴边却又转起圈。他最终微笑着摇头，说：“倘使吾与兄长一同离去，即使这几率很小，可一旦父亲想起并搜查画中世界，孤伶伶的孩子就无人保护，任人摆布。以防万一，必须有足够的力量在最后时刻保护她。”

无名王者预料到弟弟的言语，但不愿意听到。他面露痛苦又无奈的神色，果不其然听到接下来的话。

“所以，兄长，请你努力地追求古龙之路吧，终有一天，当你把成果带回亚诺尔隆德，当父亲认可另辟蹊径的生存法则，当世间不依赖初火也可演化，我们的孩子就可以坦荡地接受亚诺尔隆德神迹太阳的光辉照耀。”葛温德林停顿片刻，语带呜咽，“而吾，暗月之神葛温德林，会留在神都照看画中世界。如果不幸被父神发现，至少能尽吾微薄之力抗争。即使吾是这么丑陋无能，吾也想保护吾的孩子……吾愿拼上生命保护她。您既离去，为了延续王城的传统，父亲不可能不在乎吾的性命。”

葛温德林的微笑不是曾经麻木顺从的微笑，而是认清一切后，依然选择用一己之力努力应对。这样的葛温德林怎会丑陋？怎能称为无能？长男悲戚着抱住他吻他，而葛温德林回应了他的兄长，他的丈夫。

“兄长，吾会和父亲说是您把女儿带走了。您要做好准备应对亚诺尔隆德的追捕，银骑士团至少会派出半数人手。”

无名之王爱抚着弟弟的头顶，说道：“也好，我的离去会吸引父亲的注意和势力，也算是保护到了你们。只是不知此一出走，什么时候才能回来。”

葛温德林居然能安慰他的兄长了，他带着为弟为妻那贤良的微笑说：“终将有您王者归来的那一日，吾之所以为神族寿命万千年，或许是注定要长久地等待您。王兄大人，请一定不要忘记您的故乡亚诺尔隆德，不要忘记您的弟弟葛温德林，还有您年幼的女儿。”

“我的弟弟，我的妻子，”无名之王看到弟弟娇小的脸上出现两团红晕，微微低了低头，“葛温德林，我多么想带你一起启程！实现兄长的承诺，带你看都城外的荒野与沙漠，天陲与地缘。可是，我不得不和你分别，不得不将你孤身留在父神麾下！”

葛温德林的蛇足上抬，使他得以与兄长的肩膀齐平。他努力着，主动吻到了站立着的无名王者，一如当初无名王者以一个甜蜜的吻安慰弟弟。“兄长，待吾更健壮更强大的时候，吾能像您保护弟妹一样守护女儿的时候，请允许吾追随您，陪伴您，同样守护您。”

“当然，葛温德林，当然。”无名之王在浓密的情感氛围中紧紧拥抱他的爱人，像要把爱人与自身揉合一体。

△△△

在计划实行的前一晚，两情相悦的亲眷再度交欢，在分别的哀伤中享受最后一丝甜蜜。他们的第二次也是最后一次交合，不掺杂任何功利因素，不受任何意志强迫，只是因为对彼此的爱。除了亲情和爱情，还有分别之际灵与肉的纠缠。

第二日清晨，葛温德林还未起床，一枚戒指被轻轻搁在他的床头柜上，而葛温德林的左手无名指上有一枚与它匹配的婚戒。

他把含带二人共有记忆的这枚仅有的戒指留给了他的弟弟。这枚太阳长男戒指将被葛温德林小心收藏，于千百年间睹物思人，祭拜离家的兄长。

得知长男带着祭品女婴出逃，太阳王葛温雷霆震怒并对消息深信不疑，派出有史以来最大规模的军队追讨长子。但茫茫荒原无处可寻，终无所获。葛温艾薇雅和葛温德林一度被迁怒，前者被指亲下嫁洛斯里克王国，后者被禁足亚诺尔隆德大教堂，直到太阳王再无办法，亲自投入初火。

除了开头结尾，这个充满细节与对话的版本过于艳情离奇。不过，据传无名之王与他的女儿确实不在一起。其他版本的传说提及，无名之王四处漂泊，求索古龙之路，而神族背德的产物，那个半龙的女神，被藏在某一隐秘至极的地方，由葛温德林亲自掌控并监视。为了防止孩子被父神葛温发觉而捉去祭火，葛温德林请人扮作孩子的母亲，陪伴孩子在异乡成长的童年，撇清女孩与神族的关系。

“母亲”将葛温德林的话传达给孩子，希望她能正确使用自己的神力和奇迹。倘若有一天她当真见识了火的力量，绘出寒冷、黑暗却又很柔和的世界，记得要让一个头戴太阳王冠，手持猎龙剑枪，无家可归又无处可去的人在此容身。女孩从小到大只听过这一个要求，她知道，这是母亲唯一的心愿。

她愿意听从，即使她不了解那样的一个人是谁。

【FIN】

%雷吧？比无名和翁哥的枪还能搞雷（doge

%所以坚信哥哥会回来的弟弟至死也在等在远游人呢。他在被臭泥吞噬的时候会想些什么呢？^w^


End file.
